<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night by Wle0416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338241">Date Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416'>Wle0416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Smut, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wle0416/pseuds/Wle0416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's date night for Michael and Alex, but Alex looks good and Michael finds it hard to control himself. </p>
<p>Written for Malex Week 2020. Day 5.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a warning that I've never written smut before, but wanted to stay true to the Malex Week themes :)</p>
<p>Let me know about adding more tags!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex looked good.</p>
<p>Better than good, Michael thought, as he watched the man he loved stride towards his pickup truck.</p>
<p>Dressed in form-fitting jeans and a grey sweater, Alex looked delicious. And Michael hadn’t eaten in hours.</p>
<p>They were supposed to be going out on a date, dinner and drinks, but as soon as Michael caught sight of Alex, all he could think about was the erection pressing against his jeans.</p>
<p>Michael always had an appreciation for a beautiful person, but there was something about Alex that did things to him he couldn’t explain. Alex hadn’t said a word, just left his house, and walked towards him, and Michael was sporting a hard-on.</p>
<p>“Hey, you,” Alex said in his sexiest voice as he climbed into the truck. He leaned over to give Michael a quick kiss on the cheek, but Michael turned at the last second, causing their lips to collide. It was a simple kiss at first, but then Michael pulled Alex’s lower lip between his lips and began sucking on it like it was the only thing keeping him alive.</p>
<p>Alex brought his right hand to rest on Michael’s thigh, and that slight touch made Michael moan into his lips.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Alex spoke into Michael’s mouth as their lips broke free of one another momentarily. “You’re in a mood.”</p>
<p>“You look so good,” Michael sounded needy, and it brought a wicked smile to Alex’s lips. He tried to kiss Alex once again, but his boyfriend wasn’t having any of it.</p>
<p>“There will be plenty of time for that later. I’m starving, baby.” It was Alex who sounded a bit needy now.</p>
<p>Michael’s rolled his eyes while a smile played against his lips. “Fine. But I want you to know; you’re killing me.”</p>
<p>“Noted.”</p>
<p>Michael reversed out of the driveway and started to make his way towards the restaurant they made reservations at. It was about a twenty-minute ride, and Michael just hoped that the pressure in his pants would lessen up soon.</p>
<p>As they rounded a corner a few minutes later, Michael felt Alex creeping closer and closer. And without warning, Alex started massaging the inside of Michael’s right thigh.</p>
<p>Michael let a soft moan escape his mouth and looked over at Alex. “Don’t tease me. Please.”</p>
<p>“Eyes on the road, Guerin,” Alex said gently before he brought his hand up to rub Michael’s still pulsing cock through his jeans.</p>
<p>Michael was gripping the steering wheel so hard he thought he might break it, as Alex continued to rub him. His cock was aching to be free of the restrictive boxers and harsh denim it was hidden behind.</p>
<p>“Alex, you’re still killing me.”</p>
<p>Alex laughed to himself before leaning into Michael’s neck and placing a series of kisses up and down his skin.</p>
<p>Michael was losing all sense, and without thinking, he pulled the truck off the road they were traveling down and settled on the side.  They were in a rural, abandoned area of Roswell, but it was still a risk to get down and dirty in semi-daylight.</p>
<p>But Michael wasn’t thinking rationally.</p>
<p>They began kissing eagerly, as they were beyond the softer kisses that started the night. They were nipping at one another, tongues roaming and lapping at each other frantically. Alex’s hand was still rubbing Michael’s cock, and Michael felt like he was seconds away from coming in his pants.</p>
<p>Before that could happen, Michael undid his jeans as quickly as possible, never breaking free from Alex’s mouth, allowing his cock to spring free.</p>
<p>Alex ran his index finger over the slit and rubbed the pre-come coating the head around in circles. Michael was practically jumping out of his skin at Alex’s touch. And when Alex finally gripped his cock and began sliding his hand up and down, Michael lost it.</p>
<p>“God, I’m going to come already!” He exclaimed as he and Alex parted lips, and Michael leaned his head back with his eyes plastered shut.</p>
<p>Michael was so engrossed in the pleasure rippling through his body; he didn’t notice Alex bending forward to take his cock into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Michael screamed as the feeling of warm wetness sent his body into overdrive.</p>
<p>Within seconds, Michael was coming into Alex’s mouth, quick bursts of cum filling Alex’s mouth. Alex took all of it and swallowed loudly before bringing his mouth up to Michael’s and kissing him deeply. Michael collapsed into the kiss as he tasted himself on Alex’s tongue.</p>
<p>“Baby, you said you were starving,” Michael said in between kisses.</p>
<p>“And I ate.”</p>
<p>                                                                                                                             *********</p>
<p>Dinner was fantastic.</p>
<p>They went to an Italian restaurant they’d both been dying to try, and the food lived up to the hype and then some.</p>
<p>But a piece of Michael wasn’t entirely in the moment, as the thought of Alex bending him over literally anything and filling him up danced across his mind throughout all four courses.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” Alex asked as he sipped on his Merlot.</p>
<p>Michael grinned. “You want the truth?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Alex considered. “Do I?”</p>
<p>Michael leaned in closer to his man, his voice deep and breathy. “I’m thinking about how badly I want you inside me.”</p>
<p>Alex didn’t even seem phased by the statement, instead he licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>Before Michael could respond, the waiter stopped to see if he could get the men anything else, and Alex requested the check. </p>
<p>“Dinner was amazing,” Michael said after the waiter had departed.</p>
<p>“It was. But I was thinking; I’m not ready to leave yet.”</p>
<p>Michael wasn’t following Alex’s train of thought, but he did recognize the look on his face. It was a mix of devilish charm and downright indecency.</p>
<p>“Alex.”</p>
<p>The waiter returned with the check, and Michael pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket, as it was his treat this week and placed it inside the check holder.</p>
<p>“Meet me in the bathroom?” Alex said as he downed the rest of his wine and headed towards the back of the restaurant.</p>
<p>Michael’s mouth was slightly agape, but his cock was already coming to attention.</p>
<p>“Everything okay, sir?” The waiter broke Michael free from his momentary daze.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Um, keep the change,” Michael proclaimed as he handed the waiter the holder and made his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>It was a smaller bathroom, with three large stalls and two urinals on the wall. The stall doors came all the way down to the floor, and Michael saw no sign of Alex when he walked in. With two stalls seemingly occupied, Michael found himself at a crossroads.</p>
<p>Lucky for him, the middle stall opened, and a man that was decidedly not Alex stepped out and made his way to the sink.</p>
<p>After he finished and exited, Michael walked over to the third stall and knocked lightly on the door.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Alex’s voice was low and muffled through the thick door.</p>
<p>“Open up,” Michael said with a smile.</p>
<p>The door opened, and Alex pulled Michael inside the relatively spacious stall by the front of his button-down.</p>
<p>As the door closed, Alex pushed Michael against it and began kissing him with a fury. Not knowing how long they would have, there was no time for sensual kisses and soft caresses. Plus, they were both ravenous for each other by this point of the night.</p>
<p>Alex made quick work of Michael’s pants, and before he could catch his bearings, he realized his pants were around his ankles, and his cock was bouncing against Alex’s sweater.</p>
<p>Michael got Alex’s pants down and immediately sunk to his knees to take him deep into his mouth. Alex had to stifle a moan as Michael’s mouth engulfed him, his mouth creating a vacuum around Alex’s length that had him bracing the sides of the stall.</p>
<p>“God, baby, stand up!” Alex encouraged after a few more seconds of reveling in the feeling of his cock practically hitting the back of Michael’s throat.</p>
<p>Michael stood and turned around, placing his hands against the door and angling his ass out, so Alex had easy access to his center.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the first time the two had fooled around in public, and Michael could hear Alex tearing into a lube packet he kept in his wallet.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Michael was doing his best to stay quiet as Alex began moving a finger in and out of him. And as one finger became two, and then three, Michael was starting to squirm.</p>
<p>“I’m ready. I promise you; I’m ready!”</p>
<p>Alex didn’t need to hear anything else, as one hand hooked onto Michael’s waist, and the other guided his rock-hard cock inside Michael. Both men groaned as Alex went as deep as he could and stayed still for a few moments. Slowly, he pulled back until his cock was almost out, and then thrust back inside forcefully.</p>
<p>Michael felt every inch of Alex. When he angled his body ever so slightly to give Alex even more access, Alex began rhythmically hitting his prostate, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm.</p>
<p>“Alex,” Michael whispered out agonizingly.</p>
<p>“You going to cum for me,” Alex whispered back, picking up the pace. “I love when you come without me touching you.”</p>
<p>That was enough to send Michael over the edge as he came hard, sputtering against the bathroom door and floor. His legs were threatening to give out, as his body went through the throes of pleasure, but he kept up with Alex’s thrusts and began to push back against his body.</p>
<p>Within seconds he felt Alex giving in to his orgasm, crumpling against Michael’s back and placing soft kisses upon any piece of skin he could reach.</p>
<p>Michael caught his breath and spoke ever so softly. “Fuck, baby. Best date night ever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>